Lo Juro (Rivamika)
by Hannah Ackerman
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman joven de 16 años, que jura más nunca enamorarse, por ser rechazada por su primer amor Eren Jaeger. ¿Podrá Mikasa Ackerman cumplir con su promesa?
1. Lo Juro

**Lo juro.**

_Lo juro._

Mikasa Ackerman, una joven hecha y derecha. Aunque es muy madura y seria para su edad, el sufrimiento la a echo llegar a esos extremos. Es una persona fría y corazón de piedra, desde aquel día juro nunca más enamorarse.

Flash Back

Mikasa!—Gritaba el joven rubio, tratando de despertarla de su trance. Sin embargo, la joven lo ignoro. Sus ojos solo miraron a esa persona especial para ella "Eren Jaeger". Aunque ella sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que él nunca la tomaría en cuenta como "novia". No. Sólo amigos, pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo posible para que él, pudiera verla de la misma manera de ella a él.

La joven pelinegra fue hacía donde se encontraba el castaño. Pero, una joven rubia se encontraba hablando con él niño, la niña se escondió en los arbustos enseguida que la vio.

¿Qué quieres Eren?—La niña rubia le habló al castaño.

B-bueno…Yo—Él niño tartamudeaba y él color de sus mejillas lo delataba. La rubia, creyó saber que le quería decir aquel niño, pero sin más rodeos, antes de que él muchacho pudiese decir la más mínima palabra, la joven rubia lo interrumpió.

Eren, cuando madures hablemos—La niña sobo la cabeza del menor, esto hizo que él niño se colocara como un tomate de lo rojo que estaba.

¡Espera, Annie!—El niño salió detrás de ella. Y Mikasa, lo seguiría, no importase a donde, pero lo haría. Los tres niños iban corriendo como si estuviesen jugando a la ere, Annie de primera, Eren de segundo, Y Mikasa…Mikasa detrás de ellos. Siendo la sombra de Eren. Así la salían llamar los de 6to grado, por ser siempre ella la que lo salvaba de estos mismos. Él menor, con todo lo que le dieron sus piernas, tomo a Annie de un brazo, haciendo que estos dos cayeran uno arriba del otro. Annie abajo, Eren arriba. Y Mikasa se escondió detrás de un árbol, mirando lo que estaba al frente de ella, algo que disgustaba.

Annie, antes de que te vayas…Yo te quiero mucho, y te admiro. No sabes cuánto practique para este momento y mírame ahora, doy pena lo sé, pero. Te quiero—La niña abrió sus ojos como platos, parpadeaba cada segundo, ¿acaso Eren Jaeger estaba…Declarándole su amor?

Eren, me gustas, pero no de esa manera. Además ¿Qué diría Mikasa?—Sonrió a manera de burla, resaltando lo último que dijo.

Ella no me importa—El niño le sonrió a su compañera. Annie, sintió su brazo arder, por el raspón que se dio tras haberse caído con Eren.

Bueno Eren, no sé si estoy preparada para tener novio—Miró hacia otro lado.

Te daré tiempo, años, siglos, lo que pidas, pero Annie…Déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero—Él niño hablaba con el corazón y aunque Mikasa no lo soportará, tenía que aceptar…Qué ella no era su amor. Era Annie. Le guste o no.

Gracias Eren—Los dos se levantaron- ¿Quieres venir hoy a mi casa? – Él niño sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Creí, que jamás me lo pedirías—La tomo de la mano, y se fueron corriendo sonriéndose uno al otro. Mikasa vio la conmovedora escena, desearía ser Annie, desearía ser como ella…No por su físico, o por su cara, o sus notas, por Eren. Ella anhelaba ser ella, la que por primera vez, tomará de su mano.

~~~Al día siguiente~~~

La joven sabía que Annie estaba con Eren, pero no sé daría por vencida, fue corriendo a su escuela. Se detuvo y vio como la rubia besaba en la mejilla al castaño. Como saludándose, odiaba eso, con su corazón Mikasa Ackerman la odia, Annie, te odio.

Al ver que la niña se separaba de él, para cada uno irse a su clase, ya que Annie es mayor que nosotros por un año. Mikasa fue hacía donde el niño. Nunca en sus diez años de vida, había visto a su hermano adoptivo sonreír de esa manera.

¿Eren?—La chica intentó despertarlo. Sin embargo él no respondía, así que opto por sacudirlo-¡Eren! ¿Estás ahí?—Lo movió de un lado a otro.

Mikasa…Estoy feliz—Susurro el niño.

¿Por qué?—La niña preguntó.

¿No es obvio?, Annie correspondió a mis sentimientos… -Dijo el niño poniendo la mano en su corazón—Ella es especial. La joven sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba al escuchar esas palabras "_ella es especial_".

Eren…he tomado mucho coraje para decirte esto. Yo te quiero—Al decir lo último, cerró sus ojos y se aferró a su morral. Él niño, la miro con lástima, no quería lastimarla, él quería a Annie, pero a ella no.

Mikasa, yo quiero a Annie, solo eres mi hermana y nada más. —Al oír esto, sintió como su corazón, se rompía en mil pedazos como un vidrio frágil… ¿Acaso Eren Jaeger me estaba rechazando?

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y de ellos, pequeñas gotas dolor que de tanto tiempo que estaban escondidas, pudieron al fin ser libres…Recorrieron la mejilla de la joven, pudo sentir su fin. Eren era todo para ella. Y en ese momento. Juró, así misma y a cualquier otro hombre que llegase por casualidad enamorarse, juró:

"Juró porque me llamo Mikasa Ackerman, más nunca enamorarme, es una promesa".

End Flash Back.

Hola, ¿Qué tal?, es el primer capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, estoy inspirada xD Nos leemos en el siguiente (/¬u¬)/

~Att: Kaely-san :3~

.

.

.


	2. Levi Rivaille

**Lo Juro.**

_Levi Rivaille._

Me llamo Mikasa Ackerman, tengo dieciséis años y estoy a punto de graduarme. Quiero salir de está cárcel a la cual llaman preparatoria, todos los profesores son aburridos, al igual que sus vidas. Muchos chicos me han invitado a salir, pero yo simplemente los ignoro no tengo tiempo para el amor, en estos momentos de mi vida, aún sigo con el doloroso recuerdo en mi mente. Pero dejaré eso para después, ahora solo quiero irme de aquí y ser libre…Como le prometí a mi padre antes de que se uniera a la policía militar.

Flash Back.

_Mikasa…Hija mía—Dijo el hombre casi llorando._

_¿Papá?—La ingenua e inocente niña se preguntaba porque su padre estaba tan adolorido._

_Me iré por un tiempo, no sé si vuelva—Tomo a su hija de los hombros—Pero antes de irme, quiero que sepas, que tu papi te ama—Tomo a su bebé y la abrazo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Él hombre aferrado a la pequeña joven, y la niña sin saber qué hacer._

_La madre, escondida en la cocina. Llorando sin compasión, al ver como su esposo se despedía de su hija._

_Te amo hija—Al finalizar le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña—Prometele a tu padre una cosa._

_Sí padre…-Respondió la niña casi llorando._

_Se libre—La abrazo y se fue en un caballo, ya a lo lejos._

_Papá…-Su niña corrió gritando su nombre-¡PAPÁ, PAPÁ! ¡No me deje!—Pero ya era tarde, él ya se había ido._

End Flash Back.

Te prometí ser libre…-Susurro la joven. Nadando en sus recuerdos, fue interrumpida por su amiga Sasha.

Mikasa ¿supiste lo que pasó?—Dijo la chica casi festejando. La pelinegra se sorprendió un poco al ver como su amiga estaba tan feliz, además no era normal en ella.

¿Qué ha pasado?—Respondió.

La profesora de Historia Universal, se torció el tobillo ¡Y estará de reposo por casi dos semanas!—Resaltó lo último casi saltando de la alegría.

De seguro habrá un suplente—Dijo Mikasa.

¿Eh?—La chica saltó—Rayos…No había pensado en eso—Dijo poniéndose pensativa.

Ja—Mikasa rio—No te sorprendas tanto—Dijo tomando sus cosas.

Que cruel—La amiga hizo puchero—Muy bien ¿Qué quieres comer?

Oh! ¿Me vas a invitar?—Mikasa puso cara de interés.

Por supuesto que no—Dijo la amiga burlándose de la otra.

Me dolió—Mikasa fingió.

_~~~~~~~~~~~Dos horas después~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

¡Qué alivio!, la comida estaba deliciosa—Dijo Sasha sobando su estómago.

Sí, se lucieron hoy—Mikasa aprobó.

Oh, mira quien llego—Dijo Sasha. Mikasa volteó a ver, y cuando se dio cuenta era Jean. Y coloco su cara de poco interés.

Mikasa…-Dijo el muchacho.

¿Qué quieres ahora?—Dijo Mikasa suspirando.

¿En serio no quieres…Intentarlo?—Preguntó Jean.

No quiero ser tu novia Jean Kirschtein

Pero—Jean insistió

Me gustas, pero no de esa manera—Dijo Mikasa.

Todos empezaron a hacer bulla, formando un círculo entre ellos, Connie empezó el primer bullicio.

¡Jean, te noquearon!—Grito Connie.

¡Cállate!—Respondió el otro.

Basta—Dijo Mikasa, al no ser escuchada, opto por gritar o subir el tono de voz-¡He dicho que basta!—Está vez, todos se callaron, pero no por Mikasa, vieron al supuesto "nuevo profesor" recostado del marco de la puerta.

Se puede saber ¿Qué mierda están haciendo?—Regaño el hombre desconocido. Sin embargo, ninguno respondió, hasta que él cabezota de Jean, quiso abrir la boca.

¿Y tú enano?—Rio—Los de primaria están en la otra escuela—Connie y Jean soltaron carcajadas. Hasta caer al suelo. Pero todos, se quedaron callados. A excepción de ellos.

El hombre pasó al salón y coloco su maletín de cuero en el escritorio. Fue hacía donde estaban Jean y Connie, y con mirada de veneno les habló.

Sí quieren vivir, mejor compórtense—Los miró—No soy su abuela. Jean, queriendo superioridad, se levantó.

¿O qué?—Tomo al hombre por la corbata. Él viejo pateo la pierna del muchacho haciendo que este se cayera al suelo— ¿Qué mierda?—Se quejó Jean.

Aprende a respetar a tus superiores—Esté pateo la cara de Jean—Volviendo a su escritorio se sentó como si nada—Lamento que me hayan conocido de esta manera, pero el noventa y nueve por ciento de ustedes mierdas no están aquí para estudiar. —Aunque el viejo era de los que se respetaba y creía que era la mejor maravilla del mundo, Mikasa concuerda con eso, "Muchos que están aquí no están para estudiar". —Mi nombre es Levi—Suspiro pesado—Levi Rivaille.

Nadie, absolutamente NADIE, le respondió. Todos en sus respectivos asientos y calladitos como los ángeles de primer grado. Incluyendo a Mikasa.

Uno por uno se va a ir levantando a decir su nombre y su apellido—Dijo Levi sacando unos papeles de su maletín. —O mejor—Interrumpió a Historia que era la primera de la fila derecha—Voy a pasar la lista, contesten audible por Dios—Dijo el hombre.

Armin Arlet—Presente!

Sasha Braus—Presente!

Jean Kirschtein—Presente—Dijo con cierto fastidio—Ah, eres tú—Le dirigió la misma mirada a su alumno.

Connie Springer—P-presente!—Tartamudeo el rapadito.

Historia Reiss—Presente—Muy pequeña para ser de preparatoria, pensó el hombre.

Mikasa Ackerman—Presente—Respondió la joven harta de tanto alboroto, no le importa ese viejo enano llamado como era… ¿Gevi…Enni?...¡Ah! Levi eso.

Vaya, Ackerman—La joven volteó a ver de quien provenía la voz, del viejo

¿Disculpe?—Replico ella.

Estas dos semanas serán muy divertidas—Susurro el hombre para el mismo.

_~~~~~~~~A la hora de salida~~~~~~~_

Oye Mikasa—Su amigo Armin se acercó a ella.

Dime—Le respondió sin despegar la mirada de la ventana del aula.

¿Qué te pareció el profesor?—Le preguntó el rubio. Pero la chica no les respondió.

Ne~! Con flojera pero aquí está xD. Me iré a hacer la tercera parte. ^w^

Nos leemos (/¬w¬)/

( o )


	3. Nuevas Sensaciones

Lo Juro.

_Nuevas sensaciones._

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que él profesor Rivaille llego. Y pues bueno, debo admitir que su carácter y su manera de expresar sus sentimientos son muy admirables, y no solo para mí, ya muchas profesoras e alumnas les habían montado el ojo, por supuesto que es una figura ejemplar, y se destaca con su trabajo. Me encanta la manera en que habla, la manera en que camina, su cabello, su cara de amargado, sus azabaches cabellos, todo me encanta todo.

¿Y eso a mí en que me favorece?—Se dijo a sí misma la joven jalando sus cabellos, todos voltearon a verla, incluso el profesor Levi.

¿Algún problema señorita Ackerman?—Él profesor le preguntó. La joven asustada miró hacia el frente y vio la mirada de todos sus compañeros encima de ella, ¡Oh mierda!

No, ninguno—Mikasa volvió a su postura normal.

Bien, ya que…Usted es tan buena estudiante. ¿Puede pasar al pizarrón y hacer los números romanos del uno al cien?—Él hombre, lo estaba disfrutando. Con su cara de pocos amigos, Mikasa se levantó y fue hacía el pizarrón y le dedico una mirada de odio al viejo. Este solo la miró fastidiado. Mikasa empezó a hacer los números, ya llegando al quince la campana sonó, he índico a los alumnos que ya era hora de salir.

Maldita sea, que me viene a tocar historia universal con este viejo y a esta hora—Susurro Mikasa, pero con los perfectos oídos del profesor Rivaille pudo escucharla. Ya todos saliendo del salón, Mikasa dejó los números hasta el veinte. Pero él hombre la detuvo-¿Profesor?—Le pregunto la joven, ya que este la tomo del brazo.

No no, termina con tu tarea—La soltó.

¿Qué?, óigame necesito irme—Mikasa replicó.

¿Estás muy ocupada?—Levi prosiguió.

Pues sí—Dijo Mikasa.

¿En qué?—Siguió Levi.

Eso no es de su incumbencia, además usted también necesita irse—Mikasa respondió.

Sí es por mi alumna, puedo quedarme hasta la hora que sea—Dicho esto sonrió maléficamente, lo cual a la azabache, la asustó—Ahora termina tu deber, y llega al cién—Está vez, volvió a su cara de expresión alguna y cruzándose de brazos.

¿Y quién eres para decirme que hacer?—La joven fue directo a la puerta, pero sintió unos fuertes brazos tomándola por detrás y pegándola hacía la pared.

¿Quién te ha dado permiso de tutearme?—Él hombre le susurro en el odio, provocándole un escalofrío a la joven—Además, mientras estés aquí, tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga. Soy tu profesor. ¿Tú me entiendes?—Mikasa podía sentir él cálido aliento de su profesor en su oreja.

¡B-basta!—La joven trató de forcejear y liberarse pero no puedo, el viejo era fuerte.

¿Me tienes miedo?—Levi seguía susurrando. Maldito enano que me estaba torturando, de una manera tan divertida, él hombre la volteó quedando cara a cara, sus ojos se vieron fijamente, Mikasa respirando agitada por estar tan cerca de él.

¿Profesor?—Mikasa rompió el silencio, ya que estuvieron callados por más o menos unos dos minutos. Él hombre la tomo de la barbilla, y con la otra mano sosteniéndola firmemente. Mikasa sentía un poco de miedo, pero más que todo pena, al darse cuenta que él que le robaría su primer beso sería su profesor. Era inexperta en ese tipo de cosas. Sus labios estuvieron muy cerca, justo cuando los iban a juntar. Levi se detuvo-¿Pasa algo?—Mikasa preguntó dudosa, ya que él se detuvo.

Sería muy descortés robarle un beso a mi alumna, cuando estés preparada, me llamas—Él hombre le dedico una última mirada antes de irse. Pero Mikasa lo detuvo-¿Ackerman?—Levi giró a donde ella, para su sorpresa Mikasa lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le dio un beso medio torcido.

Yo no sé muy bien estás cosas, pero sí sé que me muero porque me des uno—Se podía ver en la mirada de la joven que pedía auxilio, pedía a gritos amor, que la abrazaran que la quisieran, estar diez años solitaria, sin ningún compañero solo su tía.

Él hombre la tomo de la cintura pegando sus cuerpos, ella se aferró a él como si su vida dependiese de ello, antes de comenzar con su "trabajo" se miraron los dos. Él la beso, y se apartó al instante.

¿Sucede algo?—Mikasa le preguntó.

Aprende que cuando nos besemos, no cierres la boca con tanta fuerza, necesito entrar—La joven agacho la cabeza de lo avergonzada que estaba ¡Maldita sea, no sé basar!—Y si agachas la cabeza—Dijo tomándola del mentón—Menos.

Mikasa abrió los ojos como platos, y decidió intentarlo de nuevo. Está vez, no cerrando la boca claro. Levi ya hartó de estar parado se sentó en su escritorio, y se dio palmaditas en las piernas. Indicándole a Mikasa que se sentará en ellas. Sin más dudas Mikasa acató la orden.

Él comenzó con pequeños besos, quería ir despacio, después prosiguió con unos besos un poco más largos, seguido saco su lengua—Abre la boca—Le dijo Rivaille a Mikasa, haciéndola sonrojarse al máximo. Después de que ella hiciera lo que él le pidió, entró en la cavidad de la joven Ackerman. La lengua experta jugando con la inexperta, danzando, se separaron por falta de aire, los dos respirando agitadamente. Los dos querían más, Mikasa quería aprender más de él, y ser del solo por esa tarde. Mientras Rivaille pedía a gritos una mujer en su vida, él sentía la misma necesidad que ella. Necesitaban los dos, alguien con quien compartir la vida.

¿Quieres venir hoy a mi departamento?—Le preguntó Rivaille—Tranquila se cocinar—Dijo él a modo de burla.

¿Me harás limpiar?—Preguntó Mikasa también siguiéndole el juego.

Depende, mocosa—Le dedico una mirada de "si ensucias, limpias".

Encantada—Mikasa se levantó del asiento "cómodo" (las piernas de Rivaille). Y esté la imitó, tomaron sus cosas, y se fueron.

**N/A:**

Omaigash xDD ¿Qué les pareció?, no se imaginaran las morbosidades que me imaginé cuando escribí esto. Espero que lo disfrutes, (dirigido a la única chica que se ha tomado la molestia de comentar en esta historia). Nos leemos (/¬w¬)/

(o).


	4. ¡¡Esto no es amor!

**Lo Juro.**

_¡Esto no es amor!_

Ya saliendo de la escuela, fuimos a una tienda de productos de limpieza, no puse queja alguna. Sabiendo lo pulcro que es este hombre. Pose mis ojos en cada paso que daba, ese hombre estaba lleno de misterios, también quería averiguar más de él, y la maldita obsesión por la limpieza.

¿Qué vas a comprar?—Pregunté de manera curiosa.

¿No es algo obvio?—Golpe bajo enano.

Lo siento—Dije mirando hacia otro lado.

No te disculpes por todo—Habló.

No lo hago—Hablé.

Después de que se formara un silencio incomodo entre los dos, siguió revisando. Compró dos ceras, tres desinfectantes y un limpia grasa, ¿Qué tanto limpias Levi Rivaille?

¿Para qué tantas cosas?—Volví a insistir.

Soy divorciado, y me mantengo solo, nadie limpia por mí Ackerman—Respondió tan frío y cortante.

Oh bien, ¿te molesta que la inexperta te ayude?—Dije a modo de diversión.

Es que lo harás—Momento, ¿Qué?

Mikasa tosió un poco—Espera ¿qué?

Sí vienes, ayudarás a limpiar y a cocinar, así es la vida—Jugo él— ¡Oh!... ¿También quieres que te bañe?

Puedo hacerlo sola—Le respondí.

Está bien, me gustan las chicas arriesgadas— ¡Maldito!, sí que sabes hacerme cabrear.

Por Dios…—Suspire— ¿Nos vamos ya?

Aún tengo que comprar comida—Sacó una lista de su saco— ¿O no quieres comer nada?

Ya has cocinado sin quemar la cocina ¿verdad? — Jugué, victoria.

No me compares contigo— Duele.

**Dos horas más tarde.**

Ya mis brazos no los sentía, llevábamos muchas bolsas, pareciera que hubiese hecho unas compras para un año. ¿En qué pensabas enano?, finalmente llegando al auto, abrió la maleta para guardar algunas compras.

¿Estás viva? —Preguntó.

Eso…Creo—Dije exhausta.

Cuando lleguemos, te bañarás, comerás y dormirás. Esa pinta que tienes no es de hacer oficio—Dijo encendiendo el auto.

No soy tan perezosa—Me cruce de brazos.

No… ¿Quién dice? —Sarcasmo…Y mucho.

Lo único que supe, es que cerré mis ojos y pude ver que unos fuertes brazos me llevaban a algún sitio, estaba cansada y me pesaban los parpados. No quería despertar, quería seguir en los brazos firmes de esa persona. No sabía a donde iba, pero quería seguir permaneciendo en esa postura.

Abrí mis ojos, y vi que estaba acostada en una cama enorme, un olor a limón, esa fragancia que indicaba que todo estaba limpio, ese orden, los libros ordenados por letra, cada cosa en su debido lugar, y el piso estaba tan limpio que podías patinar sobre él, con medias puestas claro. Me levante y fui hacía la cocina, para mí sorpresa ahí estaba el profesor, eche un vistazo y vi que tanto la casa, como la cocina eran enormes, y su cuarto ni se diga. Se nota que era divorciado.

¿Así que te dignaste a despertar? —La voz del hombre me saco de mis pensamientos, y ahí estaba quitando una telaraña con su escoba.

Permíteme—Le dije tomando la escoba.

Tsk, pude hacerlo solo—Se molestó.

Eres muy—Pude ver su mirada asesina viéndome—Olvídalo, ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

Arroz, con frijoles y de tomar…—Abrió la nevera— ¿Jugo de naranja? —Pregunto.

Por mí está bien, gracias—Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, me miró de arriba abajo ¿tenía algo mal o qué? — ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté, ya me estaba mirando mucho.

Báñate—Me eche un vistazo y vi que tenía el uniforme todavía puesto—Ven—Me tomo del brazo.

Entramos al baño, también era enorme—Toallas, jabón ¿necesitas algo más? —Preguntó.

Esta cosa parece un spa—Miré estupefacta a mi alrededor.

No es tan grande—Dijo mientras se apoyaba del marco de la puerta.

Mi casa es una caja de fósforos—Volteó a verlo.

¿Cómo cabes allí? —Se burló.

Por supuesto que es pequeña, no que es una caja de fósforos—Lo regañe, realmente me hacía molestar, aunque…Me gustaba.

Friégate bien las nalgas—Dijo por fin abandonando la habitación.

¡Ahí por Dios! —Más roja no podía estar.

Fui desasiéndome de mis prendas íntimas, y entre a la bañera. Para mi suerte, él tenía calentador. Se sentía tan sentir el agua caliente rosando mi piel. Después de durar un buen rato pensando el cualquier cosa que se me viniera a la mente, escuche que tocaron.

¿Te estás ahogando o qué? —Dijo él del otro lado.

¿Acaso una chica no puede tener privacidad? — Dije un poco molesta.

Sí no vienes, se te va a enfriar la comida idiota—Dijo él, con su típico tono seco y cortante.

Bien bien, salí de la bañera y tome una toalla— Ya salí ¿estás feliz? — Pude ver que no apartó la mirada de mí, ¿tenía algo en la cara o qué? — ¿Tengo un bicho? — Pregunté.

No, no es eso— Me miró de arriba abajo — Tu uniforme se está lavando, y lo único que te puedo prestar es esto— Me lanzó una camisa suya, estaba en buen estado, se veía tipo pijama. Y me quedaba grande, aunque él era un enano, tenía un torso grande (ustedes me entienden).

Huele bien — Le dije — Y no me sorprende.

¿Por qué?

Siempre estás limpiando

¿Es tan malo que un hombre sea pulcro? — Se cruzó de brazos.

No… — Lo miré seriamente — Me gusta… — Él se fue acercando a mí, ya estando cara a cara, compartimos miradas.

¿Y esto te gusta? — Me pegó contra la pared.

Todo de ti me encanta— Grave error, lo dije en voz alta.

Que linda eres Ackerman — Él hombre la tomo por la cintura, y sin perder más tiempo le robo un beso él cual ella no dudo en corresponder. Siguieron besándose apasionadamente, como si se quisieran comer vivos. Él sabía cómo torturarla, y ella solo se dejaba llevar.

Ya separándose por falta de aire, finalmente Levi habló— Vamos a comer — Dijo yendo hacía la cocina. Ella, odiaba eso de él, no lo entendía, primero él la volvía loca besándola, tocándola, acariciándola, y luego se iba. Ella realmente no entendía esa parte de él.

¡Esto no es amor, Esto no es amor, Esto no es amor, Esto no es amor, Esto no es amor! — Se repitió Mikasa una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto Levi se asomó desde la cocina — ¿Qué no es amor? — La azabache se asustó al darse cuenta de que fue escuchada. Joder.

¡NADA! — Gritó Mikasa.

Qué besho es el amur! ¿Cómo estuvo?, espero que les haya gustado.

PD ~ Gracias a las dos chicas que comentaron mi historia, besos y abrazos ^w^ Nos leemos (/¬w¬)/

(o).


	5. El pasado, y el presente

**Lo Juro.**

_El pasado, y el presente._

Después de vestirme, fue directo a la mesa y vi que él ya se encontraba ahí, esperándome. Al principio dude de cómo es Levi Rivaille, un hombre apuesto (por supuesto), abdomen bien trabajado, realmente pulcro (demasiado), un poco amargado (más de lo norma), y enano, sobre todo enano. Es un hombre que no le importa las opiniones de los demás sobre él, sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo (MUY BIEN), es muy sencillo en el aspecto de vestimenta y no es un hombre que echa en cara su trabajo y cuánto gana por ello. No es machista, me he dado cuenta, su personalidad es muy fía pero cambia repentinamente si lo desea, ¿Por qué tan aislado? ¿Por qué tan decidido? ¿Por qué tan amargado? ¿Por qué tan Don Juan? (N /A: Don Juan se refiere a los hombres que consiguen mujeres con facilidad, casanovas).

Ya él silencio era el que inundaba todo la sala, solo se escuchaban los ruidos de los utensilios de cocina. ¿Quién era tu esposa?, ¿Por qué te divorciaste?, tantas preguntas inundaban mi mente. Hasta que escuche que me llamaban.

¿Mikasa? — Preguntó él— ¿Estás bien? — Me estremecí un poco, pero luego deje de mirar al techo y dejar mis pensamientos para después y solo enfocarme en la comida.

¿Sucede algo? —Dije tratando de disimular.

Te veo muy pensativa — Arqueo una ceja — ¿En qué piensas? —Mikasa, permaneció en silencio. No quería contarle sus dudas y curiosidades hacer de él—Sí te sientes mal, puedes contármelo— ¿No juegues? ¿Acaso estaba siendo amable?

Bueno, verás…— Dije un poco incómoda, pude ver que cada vez fruncía más el ceño— ¿Quién era tu esposa? —Después de decir esto, tape mi boca inmediatamente. Dios que vergüenza. Él suspiro pesado, y luego me miro a los ojos.

Bien—Hizo una pausa—Se llamaba Petra— ¿Petra?, no lo podía creer, enserio Levi es divorciado—Éramos muy unidos, nos cuidábamos uno al otro, tenía seis años casado con ella, y queríamos tener hijos—¿Hijos!? —Pero para su sorpresa, fuimos al médico y nos dimos cuenta que Petra no podía tener hijos— ¿Una mujer…Que no puede tener hijos? —Fue un golpe bajo para los dos, ya que ella ansiaba ser madre, muchas veces me molestaba diciéndome que quería tener bebés conmigo, muchos bebés, quería formar una familia, yo también. Pero en ese tiempo éramos muy jóvenes— Ya veo, ¿y entonces? — Un día, Petra se fue con su madre de viaje, deprimida después de la noticia necesitaba unas vacaciones, por supuesto que la deje ir. No pude ir con ella ya que, tenía mucho trabajo, puesto que yo antes trabajaba en una empresa de venta de automóviles—Y terminaste siendo un profesor de secundaria—Ese mismo día en la noche, recibí la peor noticia que me pudieron dar en la vida. Me dijeron que Petra Rall de 24 años, había muerto por un choque de autobuses, no sé exactamente como paso, pero lo que sé, es que esa noche lloré con dolor, mucho dolor, la única mujer de vida, había muerto. Ya no estaba, aún conservo algunas de sus cosas—Con sus manos empezó a sobar su cabeza, podía ver el sufrimiento de ese hombre.

Oh…No sabía, de verdad lo siento—Dije un poco apenada, el pasado de este hombre es horrible.

No te disculpes—Me respondió—Ella ya no está, no puedo hacer nada.

Créeme, enserio lo siento—Dije disculpándome, mis más sinceras disculpas, era la primera vez que yo hacía eso. Preguntar sobre el pasado de una persona, y de él. Qué vergüenza.

Y te preguntarás porque soy tan aislado con las personas—En realidad eso, era cierto—Desde la muerte de Petra, juré más nunca enamorarme—Espera… ¿Qué? Un brillo en mis ojos empezó a aparecer, ¿usted también juro…más nunca enamorarse?

Usted… ¿Usted…usted también? —Balbuceé, me miró arqueando aún más la ceja.

¿Qué cosa? —Dijo mirándome fijamente.

Mi primer amor, fue…fue Eren Jaeger. Me rompió el corazón rechazando mis sentimientos, por una chica llamada….Como era, ¿Ani, Andy…? ¡Ah!, Annie—Aún seguía mirándome.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Me preguntó.

Que yo, al igual que usted, jure más nunca enamorarme, además cuando era pequeña. Le prometí a mi padre ser libre, ir por mi camino, y no dejar que nadie mande en mi vida. Y que persiguiera mis sueños— Tape un poco mi cara, con la bufanda roja que mi padre me había dado desde pequeña.

¿..Y tu padre quién era? —Él también tenía sus dudas.

Josh, Josh Ackerman—Suspiré—Se unió a la policía militar, por el golpe de estado en aquellos tiempos—Vi su cara de interés en el tema, está vez alzó la mirada.

Ya veo…Ósea que tu padre también se unió a la policía militar, el mío igual— Poso sus ojos en una foto que había en una mesita de noche, no muy lejos del comedor.

Vaya, ¿Qué más cosas tenemos en común profesor? — Quise jugar un poco.

Y eso también hizo que fuera una persona amarga e aislada, me tomo las cosas muy enserio Ackerman— Está vez nos miramos fijamente, si pudiéramos comernos con la mirada, ya más de uno estuviese muerto.

Y…Como terminó siendo profesor — Fui un poco más lejos.

Me votaron de la empresa, porque simplemente no podía aceptar la muerte de Petra— Se acostó en uno de los muebles de la sala— A veces faltaba, empecé a fumar— Coloco su mano en su cabeza—Dijeron que era un caso perdido, así que me despidieron, fui buscando un trabajo. Hasta que encontré este— Volteo a mirarme — Eso es todo, por lo menos, podía mantenerme con esto.

No sabía que decir seguí callada, con los ojos bien abiertos—Mi pasado es una mierda Mikasa, tú eres la única a la que se lo he contado, espero y sepas guardar secretos.

Cerré mis ojos, no con fuerza, pero los cerré— Él mío igual, mi padre murió en una de esas guerras, mi madre murió de un infarto, y pues…Mi tía fue la única que tendía su mano por mí…Ni siquiera sé que hubiese sido de mí, si ella no hubiese estado conmigo en aquel entonces, nos mudamos acá a Londres…Y pues, estoy tratando de borrar los malos recuerdos—Suspiré pesado—Pero por lo que veo no puedo.

Mikasa—Escuche que dijeron mi nombre, y vi al profesor, él me llamaba.

¿Volverías…O serías capas de volver a amar en tú vida? —Me preguntó, me lo dijo de una manera tan sincera, no sé cómo explicarlo. Pero…Ni yo misma sabía la respuesta.

Es que…Ni yo misma se la respuesta—Baje la mirada, se acercó a mí, nos sentamos juntos en el suelo, frente a frente.

¿Me permitirías…Buscar esa respuesta contigo? —Dijo tomándome del mentón, no sé porque pero, sentí unas inmensas ganas de querer abrazarlo, de sentirlo, de poder apoyarme en él, sentía que era la única persona en la podía confiar. Lo abrase, lo abrase, como si mi vida dependendiese de ello, y mis lágrimas, mis lágrimas, que de tanto tiempo que quisieron salir a la luz…Hoy por fin, salieron, él, él…Entro en mi vida… Y ya no puede salir…

Mikasa…—Susurro mi nombre.

Levi…—Susurre su nombre.

Yo, yo te amo— Y ahí en ese instante…En ese preciso instante, mi horrible alma solitaria, mi vida, mi dolor, se había ido, no por escuchar "Te amo", es un "TE AMO" de parte de él, mi solitaria alma, volvió a la vida, pude sentir como florecían dentro de mi flores, y mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago… ¿Acaso…Acaso esto es felicidad?

**N/A:**

Dios…Que cursi, ¿me quedo bien de verdad?, háblenme con sinceridad xD. Me costó hacer este capítulo, porque tuve que imaginarme el pasado de Levi, y acomodar unas cosas del pasado de Mikasa también, con sinceridad, díganme como quedo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, deléitense, voy a hacer el siguiente ahora (/¬w¬)/

Voy a llorar de lo cursi que quedo TT3TT


	6. Una visita inesperada, dos sentidos

**Lo juro.**

_Una visita inesperada, en los dos sentidos._

Eren Jaeger, 16 años. Mi meta es graduarme principalmente en la preparatoria, quiero estudiar en la universidad Central de Londres, ahí también estudiará Annie, quiero estudiar medicina. Mis padres dicen que no tengo la capacidad todavía, por supuesto que no. Pero me gusta ayudar a las personas, además, para eso estoy estudiando. Me esforzaré al máximo ya veréis! ¡Todos que una vez se burlaron de mí, se les caerá la sonrisa al suelo! Pero para mí mala suerte, mis calificaciones no son las mejores. Al terminar el primer lapso de clases, me trasladaron acá, no he hecho amigos, no conozco a nadie, pero lo que sé es que no puedo evitar estar entusiasmado porque mañana es mi primer día, además, se dice, que hay un compartir por la navidad. Estoy nervioso pero a la vez, eufórico.

_Al día siguiente._

Tanto el profesor Rivaille, como Mikasa llegaron con un humor por el piso, Levi tenía más ojeras de lo normal, Mikasa igual y toda despeinada. Eh incluso tanto fui raro verlos así que se corrió el rumor que Mikasa Ackerman y Levi Rivaille la noche anterior habían tenido ya saben…Relaciones sexuales. ¡Pero malditos chismes!, ¿enserio creen que un viejo que le dobla la edad a la muchacha se la haya violado? Por Dios.

Al entrar al salón, todos ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, los vieron entrar juntos y por supuesto con su aurora negra (Aurora quiere decir el mal ambiente que traían por ejemplo, su cara de "Vale verga la vida"). Sasha, miró a Mikasa y no apartó su mirada de la joven ni un segundo. Como suele ser Mikasa.

Ordenada.

Pulcra.

Cuidadosa.

Y cumplía siempre con el maldito uniforme.

Y como la vemos ahora:

Desordenada.

Limpia claro, pero con su aura negra, y no solo eso, ojeras.

Descuidada, toda despeinada.

Y no cumplió con el uniforme, la camisa por fuera, el pulóver arrugado, una media arriba y la otra abajo. Y la pregunta del año ¿Por qué Mikasa y el viejo llegaron juntos y con ese ánimo?

Desde su asiento, Mikasa podía escuchar los cotilleos, bueno, al menos que murmuraban cosas como "la noche, porno, descuidada, profesor, follar, alumna" etc.

Tsk—Mikasa chasqueo la lengua.

Esto…Mikasa, ¿estás bien? —Historia tomo valor a preguntarle a Mikasa, pero estaba temblando la pobre, la azabache, solo volteó a verla esparciendo su humor a todos. Oh mierda sí que da miedo.

C-creo que será mejor dejarla sola ¿no creen? —Se escuchó un Armin asustado, apartando a Historia de la zona gruñona. Yo no como gente.

¿Y si está en sus días? —Preguntó Connie en susurro, pero a pesar de eso, Mikasa escuchó perfectamente lo que este dijo.

No, no estoy en mis días—Respondió Mikasa viéndolos a todos con cara de "Si no se van…Jugaré con sus tripas". Todos, sin excepción miraron a Mikasa, y retrocedieron un paso. Sasha iba a abrir la bocota hasta que él profesor habló.

Muy bien inútiles—Dijo Levi colocándose sus lentes de leer—Quiero que saquen su libro en la página noventa y uno, y comiencen a leer, y si escucho un mínimo ruido—Miro a Jean—Les hago un examen sorpresa—Nadie puso queja, y dicho esto, todos se esfumaron como humo a tomar sus libros y a leer, solo se veía el humito que dejaron tras haberse ido a sus respectivos asientos. Tocaron a la puerta del salón, el cual Levi no se molestó en abrir, solo dijo "Adelante", dicho eso, abrieron la puerta, tras ella, se vio la figura de una mujer. Hanji, ¿me tienes que joder hoy? Pensó Levi.

Ohayo—Entró una eufórica Hanji, abrazando a Levi.

Uno, dos—Levi no termino de llegar a tres cuando Hanji ya lo había soltado.

Cálmate ya entendí, sonríe enano amargado, el día está perfecto—Dijo Hanji estirando los brazos.

Tsk, de perfecto no tienen nada—Balbució Levi—Y a qué se debe tú visita inoportuna—Recalco lo último.

¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi amigo? —Dijo Hanji haciendo puchero.

Compañero de trabajo—Corrigió Levi.

Bueno, bueno—Hanji se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza—Mi visita inoportuna, se debe a que llegó un alumno de intercambio—Levi volteó rápidamente.

¿De intercambio a estas fechas—Preguntó este.

Lo que oíste—La mujer le guiño el ojo—Aquí está—Hanji le hizo señal con la mano al muchacho para que entrará.

Mikasa, no estaba muy interesada pero, al ver entrar al muchacho, parpadeo más de mil veces por segundo por así decirlo, y también fregó sus ojos con sus dedos, para ver si se estaba equivocando de muchacho. No…Tú eres.

Eren Jaeger mucho gustó, soy estudiante de intercambio, espero llevármela bien con ustedes—Dijo el muchacho que portaba ojos celestes y cabello castaño, a la vez que hacía una reverencia.

¿No es lindo? —Dijo Hanji tomándole una mejilla al joven.

Espero que él mocoso se sepa comportar—Levi no apartó la mirada del muchacho—Bien delgado que estás—Replicó.

Ahh, tú nunca cambias enano—Hanji se acercó, justo cuando iba a sobar la cabeza de Levi, este le dedico una mirada amenazante.

Ni te atrevas—Le dijo él enano a la más alta. Hanji, solo puso cara de terror, y opto por salir rápido del lugar, pero claro no antes de despedirse del nuevo estudiante.

Ten cuidado niño, reza por tú vida—Dijo la mujer tomando del pulóver al muchacho y moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

¡Hanji! —Gritó Levi en tono amenazante, si tuviese algo en la mano, ya se lo hubiese lanzado. No tardo más, para que Hanji saliera disparada como una bala del salón.

Puedes tomar asiento—Le dijo Levi al muchacho.

S-sí señor—Rápidamente, Eren empezó a buscar con sus ojos un asiento, y encontró uno, pero al lado de quien no se hubiese imaginado. Al llegar a su destino, vio a la azabache que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Él la analizó un momento y se dio cuenta, de que se trataba nada más y nada menos que "Mikasa Ackerman", la niña que lo acosaba desde pequeño.

¿Mikasa? —Dijo el joven dudoso mirando a la muchacha, Levi al escuchar el nombre de "Mikasa" no le apartó la mirada de encima a su alumna, y no solo el profesor, todos estaban observando— ¡Mikasa! —Dijo él muchacho abalanzándose literalmente encima de la joven.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh dios! Ya quería subir capitulo, lamento la tardanza XD. Sólo que caí en depresión por un cometario que leí pero discúlpenme por ser tan estúpida, además, tampoco me llegaba la inspiración. Y como me dieron una sugerencia de que en la historia le faltaba "Problemas o Drama" pues ¿acá lo tiene XD?

Eren ahora es un obstáculo que separa a Mikasa y Levi ¿serán verdad los rumores de los demás? Pues si quieres saber te recomiendo que leas el siguiente cap xd.

Kaely se va (/¬u¬)/

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS. (Como sea (?)

(o).


	7. Me niego

**Lo juro.**

_Me niego._

—No.

— ¡Vamos Mikasa! —Repetía el joven de castaños cabellos.

—He dicho que no, ya basta Eren.

— ¡No seas aburrida!

—Y tú no sigas insistiendo—Dijo la azabache aumentando la velocidad del paso.

Al llegar a la parada de autobuses, empezó a recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior. Cosa que nunca se repetiría.

FLASH BACK.

—_Mikasa yo te amo—Dijo el hombre aun sosteniéndola en sus brazos. No…No volveré a caer, no lo siento pero no— ¿Mikasa? —El hombre la enderezo para poder verla a los ojos._

—_No…—Él hombre solo la seguía mirando confundido—No volveré caer… ¡NO VOLVERÉ A SUFRIR POR UN HOMBRE! —Sí…es verdad, sintió maripositas en el estómago después de escuchar aquellas palabras, pero no le iba a creer y no solo eso, no le daría el derecho de verla llorar, no mostrando tanta debilidad, y tan vergonzosa escena. _

_Rápidamente Mikasa fue enseguida a buscar su uniforme. Estaba tendido en el balcón del departamento, lo toco, estaba húmedo pero no le importó. Lo tomo, se vistió a la velocidad de la luz. Pero fue detenida por unas palabras._

— _¿Mikasa que sucede? —Dijo Rivaille, tomándola del brazo._

— _¡Me voy! —Gritó la joven._

— _¿Por qué coño? —Está vez, la tomo con más fuerza._

—_Es que no entiendo—Gritó con más furia._

—_No, yo no te entiendo a ti—Le dedico la misma mirada, de furia, frustración y confusión._

— _¿Quieres saberlo? —Dijo Mikasa desafiándolo._

—_Sí amiga, de verdad que sí—Respondió Levi casi explotando._

—_Primera, me besas, me acaricias, me haces tocar el cielo, y luego te alejas diciendo "Vamos a comer o, terminaremos después", o cualquier otra maldita excusa—Le dijo Mikasa sobando las sienes de su cabeza de tanta presión que había en el ambiente._

_Levi suspiro pesado, realmente pesado—Lo hago, porque sé que no podré controlarme después, me conozco y se de lo que soy capaz de hacer—Dijo halando de sus cabellos._

—_Aun así profesor…Esto es muy difícil y lo sabemos—Se podía ver la tristeza en el rostro de la joven._

—_¿Me dejas llevarte en el auto? —Le pregunto Levi a Mikasa—Mira la hora que es._

—_Yo puedo irme sola—Dijo abriendo la puerta._

—_No te dejaré— Levi la acorralo contra la pared—O me dejas llevarte, o te quedas durmiendo, tú decides—Esta vez en tono de amenaza._

—_Señor, por favor—Dijo indignada—Se cuidarme sola._

— _¿A sí? —Respondió Levi sarcástico._

—_Ok ok, solo suélteme ¿quiere? —Mikasa forcejeo._

_Después de eso, los dos después varios tragos, y hablar cosas sin sentido. Quedaron rendidos en el suelo, se durmieron más o menos, a las tres de la mañana. Se pasaron de copas esa noche, pero solo bebieron más nada que solo eso._

_Su sueño era pacífico, era perfecto…Hasta que, la horrible alarma del celular de Levi lo despertó, pero no a Mikasa. Este tomo el teléfono y lo lanzó, así abra sido él golpe que él teléfono se calló y no emitió más sonido. Levi tras bostezar y estirarse se dio de cuenta del desorden que había, de tan solo verlo le causaba cáncer. Latas de bebidas abiertas en el suelo, el sofá con bolsas de frituras ya abiertas, y él piso ¡EL PISO ESTABA SUCÍO!, eso no lo podía tolerar. Después de pararse del suelo y levantarse con un humor por el piso, vio la hora, abrió tanto los ojos que creyó que sus ojos se iban a salir de sus orbitas. ¡Mierda! Lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo a despertar a Mikasa._

—_Mikasa, Mikasa—Decía el hombre moviéndola de un lado a otro—Despierta maldita sea—Está vez la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió lo más fuerte que pudo._

—_Mmmm—Fue lo que se escuchó de la joven tratando de despertar—¿Qué hora es, que día es?—Estaba muy desorientada la joven, ¿así tan mal se encontraba?_

—_Idiota despierta, ya son las siete y quince—Dijo desde el baño._

— _¿Qué?—La joven reacciono al instante y salió disparada a buscar su uniforme...Un momento, ¡Ya lo tenía puesto!, no importaba si no se bañaba hoy, lo haría en la tarde, y no es porque sea cochina, pero ya era muy tarde—¿Quieres mover el culo? Mira la hora que es—Gritó Mikasa desde la cocina preparando unas tostadas para desayunar._

—_Lo siento, pero necesito asearme—Le respondió Rivaille desde el baño—Tú también deberías._

_Tsk—Mikasa chasqueo la lengua—Mira la hora que es, además me bañe anoche, hace apenas unas horas, al igual que tú—Le dijo está, llevándose una tostada a la boca._

_Levi salió de la bañera tan rápido que Mikasa solo llego a ver el celaje, el hombre se vistió a la velocidad de la luz, rápido se dirigió a la sala y recibió la tostada que Mikasa le había preparado—Y el jugo—Le preguntó Rivaille a Mikasa._

— _¿¡ENSERIO TE ESTAS PREOCUPANDO POR EL MALDITO JUGO!?—La joven explotó._

—_No grites, despertarás a los vecinos Ackerman—Le regaño este, ella solo gruño. _

_Después de salir literalmente casi que lanzándose para poder bajar, decidieron tomar las escaleras. Ya que el ascensor tomaba mucho tiempo, o si estaría lleno. Ya estando en el piso dos, Mikasa pelo el pie y callo de trasero._

—_Tremendo coñazo idiota—Regaño Levi a Mikasa—Ven acá—La haló de brazo._

— _¡Tú eres el que me está apurando!—Dijo sobando su parte trasera con ambas manos._

— _¡Y tú eres la imbécil que no ve por donde pisa!—Le siguió el juego—En fin muévete que llegamos tarde._

_Después de entrar al auto, para su mala suerte, había una cola de mierda. Levi se maldecía una y otra vez, y se preguntaba ¿Porque cojones había tanta cola un miércoles? (N/A: Lo sé hoy no es miércoles)._

—_Maldición—Se repetía Levi una y otra vez, y Mikasa solo lo veía asustada por la hora._

_Después de pasar media hora en la maldita cola, por fin llegaron. Con sus caras de culo. Y todo eso nos lleva a hoy en la mañana._

_END FLASH BACK._

Después de dejar sus pensamientos de lado, se subió al auto bus. Como siempre lleno hasta más no poder, Mikasa al entrar mientras esperaba su parada pensaba en las idioteces que Eren le pidió. Pero ella se niega jamás, jamás, pero jamás, sería el juguetito de Jaeger ¡Jamás! Después de recordar la dolorosa escena de hace unos años. Llego a su destino "La casa de la tía Elena".

—Ya llegue—Dijo Mikasa anunciando su llegada mientras lanzaba su mochila al sofá y los zapatos los tiraba al suelo para tirarse en el enorme mueble de color café.

La tía de Mikasa bajo las escaleras hecha una furia, Mikasa solo la miro preguntándose ¿porque mierda estaba tan enojada? ¿y porque me miraba así?—¿Dónde estuviste anoche Mikasa?—Dijo la mujer con el teléfono local de su casa en la mano—Te he estado llamando toda la maldita noche y no contestabas—¡Oh sí!, se me olvido decirle a mi propia tía donde estaba. Además no tenía ganas de hablar en ese momento. El sonido del celular de Mikasa llamaba así que le hizo una seña a su tía de que aguardara.

—Aló, ¿quién habla?—Mikasa abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella voz.

—Soy yo Mikasa, Eren, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije?—Dijo el muchacho.

— ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número?—Preguntó Mikasa furiosa, mataría a quien se lo haya dado.

—Un tal Jean me hizo el favor—Dijo Eren con tono amable.

¡Maldito traidor! Pensó Mikasa—Ah sí, bueno, respecto a lo que me dijiste—Volvió a su tono seco—No. —Colgó su celular y lo apagó enseguida, no quería hablar más con el idiota de Eren, y cuando se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

— ¡Mikasa Ackerman!—Ah maldita sea tía, me tenías que joder hoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola :3 llegue yo pues XD. Lamento no haber publicado nada ayer como me correspondía solo que no me llegaba la inspiración y tuve que imaginarme algunas cosas y eso, pero bueno, aquí lo tenéis así que ¿ya cumplí con lo mío?, nos leemos (/¬u¬)/

(o).


	8. Fue accidentalmente

**Lo Juro.**

_Fue accidentalmente. _

En la cabeza de aquel hombre, había muchas, muchas preguntas, pero nada de respuestas, Levi confundido, realmente confundido no sabía ya que hacer. ¿Qué hace ese mocoso aquí?, le partiste el corazón, y después pasan los años vienes ¿y crees que todo está bien?, pues no. No la herirás más, no, no lo permitiré, no me importa cómo, pero impediré que Mikasa se vuelva a enamorar de ti, lo juro. Lo juro porque me llamo Levi Rivaille. Se decía el hombre para sí mismo, para quitarse de encima su estrés, sacó su caja de cigarrillos, y encendió uno, nadie sabía que él profesor Rivaille fumaba. NADIE. Ni siquiera Mikasa. Tras ser interrumpido por Hanji, que lo abrazó como si no lo hubiese visto en años.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?—Le preguntó Levi, tan seco como es.

—No seas así enano—La mujer hizo puchero—Si son años sin vernos ¿Cómo te sentirías?

—Sería feliz—Susurro el hombre.

—Qué cruel eres—Dijo la mujer dándole un golpecito en el hombro— ¿Vamos a comer? —Le preguntó entusiasmada, tenía tiempo, quizás años, sin tener un almuerzo en paz con Levi.

—No hoy no puedo—Le respondió este seco como siempre.

— ¡Vamos Rivaille! —Hanji siguió insistiendo— ¡Hasta que no digas que sí, no pararé! —Dijo jugando con su cabello.

—Suéltame ¿quieres? —Dijo forcejeando un poco.

— ¡Vendrás te guste o no! —Hanji lo arrastro hacía donde ella, haciendo que cayeran al suelo—Ah, eso duele—Dijo aun en el suelo.

— ¡Mira lo que haces idiota! —Justo en el momento que se iba a levantar, entró Mikasa al salón. La chica solo miró a Levi, en qué posición estaba. Estaba encima de la coordinadora Hanji, si fuera otra persona pensaría que estuviesen follando.

—Lamento haber interrumpido, ya me voy—Dijo Mikasa entrando a tomar su mochila y saliendo disparada de ahí. No quería seguir viéndolos, y él, él, también ¿él también me estaba rechazando?, aunque Mikasa no se le había confesado, pero sentía un poco de dolor al ver a su profesor encima de su coordinadora—No entiendo a los hombres—Dijo la joven parándose en medio del pasillo—Te dicen que te aman, te hacen tocar el cielo, y luego lo consigues follando con tú coordinadora—Se dijo Mikasa a sí misma pero en voz alta, siendo escuchada por Eren.

— ¿Quién estaba follando? —La joven se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz—¡Habla pues! —Insistió el castaño.

—Primero no es de tu incumbencia, y segundo ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo la muchacha ya estando frente a frente.

—Pos, estaba aquí porque—Él muchacho intentó cambiarle el tema— ¿Y cómo sigue tú tía? —Dijo llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza.

—Muy bien—La muchacha lo miró desafiante—Habla, ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

—Dime, ¿y tú que hacías? —Intentó ganarle.

—Yo porque tengo clases aparte con él profesor Rivaille, él es mi tutor—Aunque Mikasa estaba consciente de que eso era verdad, ella en realidad estaba ahí para salir a comer con él— ¿Tú que hacías aquí? — Prosiguió ella.

—Ok, ok, te diré—Dijo el muchacho ya asustado—Estaba aquí para preguntarte lo de ya sabes—Dijo un poco avergonzado.

—Déjame ver si entendí—Mikasa respiró profundo—Cuando éramos pequeños, yo estaba loca por ti, te vas, te separas de mí, te pierdes, y luego de diez años tienes las bolas de venir a preguntarme ¿si quiero fingir se tú novia para darle celos a Annie? —Gritó furiosa— ¡QUÉ PATETICO JAEGER! —Dijo Mikasa corriendo, quería irse, ya era suficiente, que su primer amor viene la hace ilusionar y se da cuenta de que era una farsa, y no solo eso, ver a su profesor follando con su coordinadora, ¿¡ACASO CÚPIDO LA ODIA!?

En una esquina Rivaille escuchó todo, hastiado ya de ese mocoso, estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero no se rebajaría a tal nivel.

—Con que era eso Jaeger—Se habló el hombre para sí mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A:

Lamento hacer este cap tan corto, solo que me guardo ideas para la noche buena, se supone que Levi y Mikasa pasan la navidad juntos sdjsadsa (/*-*)/ Pues, ya saben la razón de porque Jaeger perseguí tantoa Mikasa c: Nos leemos! \(¬u¬)/

(o)


	9. Lo juro, por ti y por mí

**Lo Juro.**

_Lo juro, por ti y por mí._

Mikasa POV.

Lo único que recuerdo es que, salí corriendo de ese horrible lugar, y por horrible lugar me refiero al patio de la escuela, corrí, corrí, nadie me perseguía pero corrí, después de ver que ya estaba alejada de esa zona recuerdo haber tropezado con algo. No recuerdo con qué, pero al caer mi cabeza se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, me dolía y mucho, pude jurar que grité por ayuda, pero nadie venía. Y antes de hundirme en esa horrible oscuridad, logre ver una silueta masculina acercarse a mí, pero estaba tan cansada que solo cerré mis ojos.

Una penetrante luz me molestaba de hace rato, como queriéndome decir que me despertara, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que estaba en una cama enorme, y estaba vestida con una bata blanca, ¿esto es el cielo?, después de fregar con mis manos los ojos, vi a mi alrededor, y para mi sorpresa, estaba aquel hombre ahí Levi Rivaille. En ese instante las preguntas inundaron mi cabeza. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Qué quería? Y lo más importante… ¿¡PORQUE YO ESTABA AQUÍ!?

— ¿Así que decidiste despertar?—Habló muy calmado. Al principio no respondí, por el fuerte dolor de cabeza, era como un martillo que te golpeaba una y otra vez, me sentía aturdida.

— ¿Qué…Paso? —Fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

—No te esfuerces demasiado en hablar—Está más amable que de costumbre— ¿Te sientes bien? —Dijo acercándose a mí, por favor no. No quiero verte de cerca, no no no no no, DIOS MATAME, no quiero que me vea. Ya estando al frente de mí, coloco su mano en mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello.

—C-creo que mejor que antes—Dije un poco asustada, después de todo, lo vi follando con mi coordinadora.

— ¿Por qué me empezaste a evitar desde que viste la conmovedora escena? —Por supuesto idiota, ¿acaso tú me ves a sí con Eren?

—…. —Él silencio era la mejor respuesta, no quería dirigirle la palabra.

—Respóndeme—Dijo mirándome a los ojos— ¿Te haces la difícil ahora?, Mikasa Ackerman—Hizo una pequeña pausa sin desviar la mirada— ¿Por qué me evitas?

—Creo que usted lo está imaginando—Dije tratando de disimular. Pude sentir unos fuertes brazos poseyéndome.

—Mikasa—Me miro con decisión— Lo escuche todo, Jaeger no sabe lo que hace. Solo escúchame, puedes confiar en mí, te lo juro—Yo no sabía que decir, solo opte por hacerme la difícil pero, sentía una inmensa necesidad de llorar—Te lo juro Mikasa—Me miró finalmente a los ojos, tomando mi cara con fuerza quedando frente a frente—Te juro que te amaré y juro que nunca dejaré que alguien te haga daño ¿me oyes?, NADIE, este viejo necesita de ti, necesita amor, no quiero que sufras por un idiota que simplemente no te quiere, y lo sé, duele, pero te JURO, te Juro Mikasa, que puedes confiar en mí, juro hacerte feliz, y juro cuidar de ti, no importa cuántas veces las repita, lo que siento no es "Atracción" Mikasa, lo que siento—Llevo una de mis manos a su corazón—Es "AMOR" —Yo en ese momento, en ese maldito momento, comencé a descargar todo el dolor que había en mí, lloré tanto, que podría jurar haber inundado toda la maldita clínica, es que a ese maldito viejo amargado lo amo. Eso es lo que me pasa. Que lo amo.

—Te…Te odio—Dije entre lágrimas—Te odio por hacerme amarte tanto—Dije dando pequeños golpecitos en su pecho, estando ahí en su regazo, me sentía tan protegida, tan amada, tan especial. Es verdad, yo jamás ocuparía el puesto de Annie Leonhardt, pero sí sé que puesto ocuparía, él puesto de Mikasa Rivaille, lo sé, soy muy joven para casarme ahora. Pero esté hombre hace que me vuelva loca con tan solo una simple caricia.

—Mikasa…—Susurro mi nombre, me encanta que me susurre en el oído, y me encanta que susurre mi nombre, solo a mí…

— ¿Mmm? —Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

—Júrame una cosa—

— ¿Qué cosa? —

—Júrame volverte a enamorar—

—Lo juro, juro enamorarme otra vez—Él sonrió en signo de victoria—Y por esa otra vez, me refiero a ti—Dije también con una enorme sonrisa.

—Te amo Ackerman—Esas simples palabras que venían de él, me hacían tocar el cielo.

—Yo también—Nos miraros por unos segundos, fue acercando su rostro del mío, ya estando cerca, estuvo a punto de besarme hasta que…

— ¡Yahooo! —Gritó una mujer eufóricamente abriendo la puerta— ¡Levi-Aniki! —Dijo tomando sus mejillas— Pues, era la coordinadora Hanji Zoe.

Narrador POV.

— ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! — Dijo él hombre, separándose de está.

—Pues…—Dijo Zoe llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza.

—Quién te dijo—

— ¡Todo fue culpa de Armin! —Dijo la mujer señalando al rubio que estaba en la esquina.

— ¡No, no no no!, ¡No señor!, solo que supe que Mikasa estaba mal así que llame a la coordinadora Hanji, para que llamara a su tía—Dijo el muchacho tratando de reírse—Digamos que fue…Accidentalmente…—El muchacho empezó a dibujar circulitos en el piso con uno de sus pies. El profesor Rivaille, solo le dedico una mirada de "Te mataré…Ya verás".

—Bueno está bien, gracias Armin—Dijo la azabache.

—¡MIKASA! —Dijo la tía entrando rápidamente a la habitación—¡HIJA MÍA! —Se abalanzó encima de la muchacha, dejando a Armin, Hanji y Levi con los ojos bien abiertos— ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN? TE HICIERON DAÑO?! ¿QUIÉN FUE EL CULPABLE? —Dijo la mujer sacando un lápiz labial, ¿acaso eso iba a usar de arma?

—Estoy bien tía Elena—Dijo la muchacha tratando de escapar de los potentes brazos de la mujer—Además, aún me duele la cabeza, y me dolerá aún más si sigues apretándome así—Dijo la azabache siendo soltada.

—Lo siento mi niña, gracias a Dios que estás bien—Dijo sobando la cabeza de la muchacha. Por la parte de Hanji, soltaba carcajadas, riéndose de Mikasa. Sintieron que abrieron la puerta. Era el Doctor Pixis, todos se quedaron quietos ante su presencia.

Al entrar a ver a la simpática joven, se sorprendía bastante. Y su primera impresión fue, que los familiares de esta niña son unos locos.

Una mujer tirada en el suelo, riéndose sabrá Dios de que.

Otra mujer, abrazando fuertemente otra mujer.

Un rubio aterrorizado por las acciones de su coordinadora.

Y un viejo con cara de culo en una esquina.

Par de locos son los que están aquí, el Doctor carraspeo—Buenas.

—Qué hay de bueno—Susurro Levi, siendo golpeado por Hanji.

—Eh venido aquí, para infórmale al familiar Elena Ackerman, que su sobrina está en perfecto estado—Chasqueo los dedos en señal de que apareciera alguna de sus enfermeras para que le diera su café, como siempre. Bueno, al menos todos creían que era café—Sin embargo tenga cuidado, los golpes en la cabeza son peligrosos, además, tuvo suerte de no ser otra cosa más peligrosa. Los síntomas pueden ser jaqueca, pero eso es totalmente normal, aquí tiene algo para calmar el dolor—Le entrego unas pastillas a Elena—Si los dolores siguen aumentando, y sí empeora su estado, tendrá que venir para realizarle unos exámenes—Sí me disculpan, me retiro, Mikasa, una me mis enfermeras te traerá tú ropa y te dará de alta, hasta luego—Dijo el Doctor Pixis saliendo de la habitación.

Y se puede decir que este es un final de cuentos de Hadas.

**5 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

Eren dejó de ser un flojo y se graduó de médico general, ahora estudiará cinco años más para ser Doctor Pediatra.

Armin siguió su sueño de ser escritor, y ya tiene tres libros. Estos son:

"Lo que somos", "La verdad siempre sale a la Luz" y uno que fue inspirado en la historia de Mikasa y Levi, "Lo Juro".

Hanji, dejó de ser coordinadora y ahora es la directora de la escuela. (Pobre de los que estén estudiando ahí).

Annie, pues, nunca se supo que quiso ser ella, pero de seguro está bien.

Mikasa, nunca tuvo un gran sueño, pero estudio derechos y ahora es una gran abogada.

Levi, bueno, siguió siendo profesor, soportando los fastidiosos abrazos de Hanji.

**Y a los dos años después.**

Ya Mikasa tenía cinco meses de embarazo.

— ¿Qué es? —

—No seas impaciente Rivaille—Lo regaño la azabache mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su enorme barriga—Sal de ahí bebé, papi y mami te quieren conocer.

—Primero a mí—Dijo Levi plantando un pequeño beso en la pancita de su mujer, Mikasa nunca había visto a Levi tan feliz—Te amo Mikasa.

La mujer sonrió felizmente—Yo también te amo Rivaille—Dijo la mujer juntando sus labios.

—¿Cómo se va a llamar? —Preguntó la vecina Sasha, entrando a la casa con una bandeja de galletas, junto a su novio Connie.

— ¿Quién lo diría no?, tanto que se odiaban y ahora están casados—Rio Mikasa junto a Levi.

—Mira quien habla—Habló Connie.

—Pues, se llamará Josh—Mikasa abrazo a su esposo—Josh Rivaille—Mikasa le dio un besito en la mejilla a su esposo.

—Entonces es niño, no sabes guardar secretos Mikasa—Dijo Levi mimando a su esposa.

Entre todos era cariño, risas, felicidad. Y mucho amor sobre todo.

Y Jean, aún seguía soltero, pero quien sabe si en el futuro conoce a alguien que le corresponda.

**THE END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P**ues ahora puedo decir que termino está historia, me siento satisfecha con el final, pienso que fue lo mejor, cada uno con su camino y compartiendo amor, felicidad y cositas amorosas XD. Si ya llegaste hasta acá, gracias por seguir y comentar mi historia. Los quiero a todos, y de verdad GRACIAS desde el corazón por leer, los quiero mucho y los Ackermans y el pequeño Ackerman les desea ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2015!

Kaely se va!

(o).

Gracias a:

ackerman-chan

ariadnne123

Tsuki Uchiha

Sabaku no Yui

Gishel

Guest

Melii kagamine

AzulaMayorga

Gracias a todos por comentar. Los quiere Kaely c:


End file.
